


Titanium is her lady jam

by LesbianShips



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Situation, F/F, Lady jam, No Jesse, Titanium, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShips/pseuds/LesbianShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Chloe wanting to relieve the stress when she's all alone at the Bellas' house. It doesn't work so well when Beca comes back earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
> It's my first Bechloe story and the first time I'm uploading here. I'm nervous!  
> So, it's probably ooc, though I tried really hard.  
> I could've added a bit more, but it's getting really late and I need the idea out of my head. It's been there for a while, only now got to courage to write it.  
> I hope I did a decent job [especially without a beta, English is not my first language].  
> Enjoy!

 It's rare that Chloe gets the Bellas' house all the herself. It's not like she cares too much about privacy and she loves being a part of such an amazing group of girls. But even Chloe Beale needs alone time; not as frequently as most people, yet it happens.

Chloe's timing couldn't have been better, too. Amy went to see Bumper, or more accurately go on their usual Thursday date, if you can call banging from sunset to sunrise a date. Stacie took Flo on her quest for her own warm body, but not before Chloe made sure they had condoms in their purses. Legacy had her first date with Benji, which she was extremely excited about the whole week. Stacie was the one who helped her get ready and to Chloe's surprise, Emily only got an update to her own style. Cynthia Rose had a meeting with the equivalent of AA, just for gambling. Jessica and Ashley went out to see a movie. Chloe saw Lily leaving the house dressed in camouflage and decided not to ask questions; possible deniability. 

Chloe knew Beca had to stay late at the place where she intern at. They had a big meeting about a new upcoming musician and her boss told her she needed to be present. Since the retreat Beca was open, as open as Beca Mitchell _can_ be _,_ about her internship. She even let some of her excitement be shown when she told Chloe about her boss liking Emily's song that they work on together.

That's how Chloe found herself home alone. She planned on Skyping with Aubrey later and watching reruns of friends or some movie after taking a relaxing shower. Before doing all that, Chloe had one thing she had to do. So she went upstairs, to her and Stacie's room and closed the door. She looked deep in her closet, to find a small box that was hidden behind all of her shoes. The ginger smiled triumphantly at the small, pink object and stood up. She placed it on her bed and moved to take her clothes off; all besides her bra. Chloe wasn't surprised by the slight wetness that already formed between her legs; it's been ages since she slept with anyone or even touched herself properly.  
Getting the group ready for World's, the fact that they had to win to save the Bellas hanging over her head, losing their harmony and Beca drifting from them,  _her_ , took its toll. Every time Chloe tried to relieve the stress, she got close to the blissful feeling, but couldn't finish. It only frustrated her more.  
Now that they got everything sorted out, Chloe hoped her mind would let her feel that nature high she's craving for.

Being alone gave Chloe the freedom to go all the way and enjoy herself properly. She could take her time, use that toy that was left in the back of her closet for too long and scream as she, hopefully, gets the release she needed.  
To get ready, the redhead lit a few scented candles and put music on. She laid on the bed, her legs spread open, and turned her vibrator on.

When the toy touched her flesh, Chloe thought that tonight it's finally going to happen.

* * *

The meeting at Residual Heat was awkward for Beca. Her boss expected them to come up with ideas that would make the singer that just sign at the label, known around the world. When Beca brought up a couple of ideas, her boss seemed to like them, otherwise he wouldn't have lectured Dax again and send him to do a lap around the building. Beca felt like she was getting on her boss's good side, like this internship can be the good start she needs when she'd finally move to LA. That feeling Beca kept inside, locked with a couple of locks. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, to have hope only for it to crush her at the end. She still had a long rode ahead of her, even just until graduation. 

It was an exhausting day and thankfully, Beca had Stacie's car. Her friend told her she was going out and planned on drinking. Being a responsible adult, Stacie wasn't going to drink and drive, so she had no problem with Beca taking her car. Beca, on her end, was glad she didn't have to take a cab; most drivers talk to much, it's not something the young woman appreciates. She put gas in it on her way back, her own way to thank Stacie without actually revealing her feelings.

On her way from the car to the house, Beca checked her phone, lifting her eyes every so often to make sure she won't fall or bump into something. That happened to her way too many times than she's willing to admit. She saw a couple of texts from Emily, telling her she's about to go on her date and one saying it's going better than she thought. Emily wrote she'll come by to tell Beca all about it when she gets home, leaving Beca wondering when did she become the girl other girls come to speak to about their dates. 'That's what you get when you get close to people' Beca told herself. She didn't mind too much, Emily was cool and Beca didn't have much time left to spend with her anyway.

Beca's next text was a picture of Stacie and Flo with drinks in hand and the caption _'You're missing all the fun, aca-bitch.'_ Beca let her lips curve up just slightly and shook her head. 

She put her phone in her jeans back pocket and unlocked the door. She knew most of the girls are out for the evening, since for some reason they update her about those things. So Beca closed and locked the door behind her and walked inside. The place looked empty, making the young woman happy; she could use the silence, even the briefest. 

She walked up the stairs and can hear 'Titanium' playing from a room on the other side of hers. Guessing which Bella is listening to it, Beca no longer needed to text her co-captain to see what she's up to, which strangely became a habit. Beca put her bag on her bed and made her way to Chloe's room.

She faintly knocked and opened the door. "Feeling nostalgic, are-" Beca stopped at the sight in front of her, one she never thought she'd ever see. Her mouth became dry when she saw Chloe, on her bed, her back arched and her hand between her legs. "Oh, shit, dude!" She quickly turned, blush covering her cheeks and the tip of her ears.

"B-Beca." Chloe let out, but it didn't come out shocked or mortified. It sounded more like a choked moan. A desperate one if Beca didn't know better.

"Fuck, dude, I'm sorry, Chlo." Beca mumbled as she closed the door again and quickly went back to her room. She knew this song was Chloe's 'lady jam' from the day the redhead got in her shower stall, when she saw a very naked Chloe not even bothering to cover herself up. Beca scolded herself all the way to her room.

Chloe was still. She was almost there, just a few more strokes and she would've gotten her very much needed climax. She was in deep need that she didn't even know what she was fantasizing about until Beca barged in and it became too real too fast.

The ginger is not one to be embarrassed easily and if it was anyone else at any other time, it wouldn't have bothered her. No, it had to be Beca and it had to be just when she imagined... Chloe let out a groan and turned the vibrator off, letting it fall next to her on the mattress. She closed her legs and took a few deep breaths. 

Chloe had to go talk to Beca and take a cold shower. Neither could've waited.

She settled on washing her hands and face, then made her way to Beca's room. She knew the other girl too well to be sure she's dying from embarrassment. Chloe simply needed to explain, let Beca know it's fine and put it behind them. All of it, especially that sweet... No! Chloe shook her head, she can't be thinking those things; it's creepy and oh, so wrong.

Of course, when Chloe reached Beca's room, the young woman had her headphones on and her eyes fixed on her laptop's screen. Chloe took a moment to appreciate the view, smiling for a couple of seconds, before walking in. She made herself known by waving in front of Beca. Warmth mixed with guilt washed her as she saw Beca's nervous expression.

"Hey, can we talk?" The redhead asked after Beca moved her headphones to rest over her neck.

"We don't need to, it's all cool." Beca said, looking anywhere but at her best friend.

"Clearly."  Chloe replied sarcastically and set on the bed, leaving enough space between them. "I thought you'd come home later and everyone else is out, so I-"

Beca put her hand up, signaling for Chloe to stop. "No need to explain. I shouldn't have entered like that." Still avoiding any eye contact. "I'm sorry for, you know, disturbing you and all that."

Chloe melted at the awkwardness unique to Beca and tried not to think of the throbbing between her legs. "I was just so stressed about Das Sound Machine, the future of the Bellas and actually graduating this year." Chloe sighs and continued. "And I hadn't had sex in months, so I thought to take advantage of being all alone-"

"-And I ruined it for you." Beca adds apologetically. "I'm sorry you didn't get to, you know, get rid of all the stress.." She said and the blush came back to her cheeks.

"It's fine." Not at all, Chloe never been that sexually frustrated in her entire life. But Beca being comfortable was more important to her and the girl said she's sorry way too many times. Chloe needed her Beca back. "I can always finish up later." She winks, hoping to get a usual Beca Mitchell response.

"Dude! Way too much information." Beca exclaims, finally meeting Chloe's eyes. They both relaxed as the tension broke.

"I guess you got me back for sneaking into your shower." Chloe joked and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's one way to look at it." Beca replied and Chloe saw a tiny hint of a smile.

"So, we're cool, right? And I want the truth, Mitchell." She reached her hand and poked Beca's side.

Beca jumped and moved away from the threat. She nodded when it was safe and Chloe took her arm back.

"Good." Chloe stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe we can order food and find something to laugh at after?" She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, ok." Beca answered easily. She preferred blasting music in her ears to make her forget what she saw, but didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings.

Chloe said she'd be back when she's done and told Beca to order whatever she wanted. Beca knew what she liked on her Pizza or for Chinese food or Indian, so it wasn't an issue.

They met again when the ginger called Beca from the stairs, telling her to bring her laptop as well. Beca wasn't a fan of movies, but she was good at finding funny shit on the web; good distraction.

They spent the rest of the evening eating and watching pranks videos or music parodies. 

Chloe wasn't thinking about her fantasy, what it meant or why she had it or the way seeing Beca at her door, when she was just about to climax, intensified her need.

Beca wasn't thinking how Chloe practically moaned her name or how gorgeous she looked on her bed. Almost naked.

No, they didn't think about it or the way their body reacted to those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of writing one of the many serious plots I have in mind, I ended up writing this.  
> Don't take this too seriously, it really isn't.  
> Final part for sure.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes.

A couple of days after the awkward moment between the captains, things went back to normal. At least on the surface. Beca was her usual sarcastic self while she tried her hardest to stop her brain from flashing the memory of one naked Chloe on the verge of orgasm. It was not an easy task when she had a practice with the woman every day to get ready for world's and those tend to get intense, which meant Chole, like the rest but they didn't catch Beca's eyes, was panting and dripping with sweat. Another thing Beca missed was how Chloe's eyes lingered on her, the redhead almost didn't notice it herself. Something had to pull her from it, a noise or a voice, then Chloe caught herself and quickly schooled her expression. The fantasy she had when Beca walked in on her was stuck in her mind, not leaving her even during the night and causing her to wake up more needy and frustrated each morning. Despite her 'inappropriate confusion', as Chloe defines it, she does her best to act normally. She found it hard because her normal behavior consisted, among other things, being flirty and touchy with Beca. It took Chloe some time to get Beca to open up and feel comfortable with how she is; she hated to ruin it because of a stupid fantasy caused by a build up sexual frustration. They had so little time left together before most of their communication would be through the phone or Skype and Chloe intended on using all that time to hang out with her best friend, without any complications.

 When the morning practice on Saturday ended, all the Bellas, included Emily, returned home. Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley were going to make lunch for all of them to eat together and bond over while talking or watching a film. None of them had plans until later and spending a relaxed few hours together sounded like a great idea for all of them.  While some were working on lunch and the others either in their rooms or the shower, Chloe went to try and maybe nap until they'd be called. She just entered her room and saw Stacie was on her own bed, laying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air. She took a step inside the room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, um, g-great practice today." Beca said as she approached the room and Chloe turned to her. "Everyone seemed to be doing well." She gave a good feedback, though Chloe could see right through her. Beca wasn't entirely comfortable with expressing herself like that, despite it being her decision to do so after the retreat. It was to make up for her absence, she told Chloe when she was half asleep on the way back to Barden.

"Yeah, we were totes amazing." Chloe smiled brightly at Beca. Her body appeared to have its own mind because she founded herself right in front of the girl. "Are you sure you're going to survive more human interaction and possibly watching a movie?" The ginger grins at her short friend.

Beca frowned at the question, but it didn't take her much time to respond. "Amy is my roommate; I get plenty of unnecessary interaction every day, kinda used to it by now."

"It's not because you love us," Chloe jabbed her index finger to Beca's side. "No, that can't be the reason." She mocked and laughed.

The way Beca bite her inner cheek didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, by she preferred not to say anything. "Whatever, dude." Beca shrugged and took a step away from Chloe. "I'm going to rest before you all share way too much with me later."

Chloe wanted to comment, she always enjoyed the playful banter her and Beca had between them. Before she opened her mouth, Beca turned around and certain pair of blue eyes followed her as she walked to her room.  _'Those are really tight jeans.'_ Chloe thought to herself and finally entered her room. "What?" She asked when she saw Stacie looking at her funny.

"Oh, nothing." Stacie returned to messing with her phone, but couldn't help the small smile.

"I thought we agreed on nothing sex-related, including sexting,  while the other is in the room." Chloe arched her brow and kept her eyes on the roommate for a bit longer, before stepping to the closet to get something to wear after the shower.

"Are you reminding yourself?" Stacie said in a matter of factly, causing the ginger woman to look over her shoulder to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and stared at her friend a moment longer, then turned to find clothes again. "I'm not seeing anyone, you on the other hand.."

"You don't need to hide it from me, Chloe." Stacie huffed, making Chloe even more confused. "It's about time really. Just give me a warning and I'll crush somewhere else."

With a t shirt and shorts in hand, Chloe turned to face Stacie with a grumpy expression. She didn't know what the hell the girl was talking about and with everything on her mind, she wasn't up for spending time trying to figure it out. "Get me on your page, Stace. What is it that you think I'm doing or going to do?"

Stacie sat up and put her phone down next to her. She saw the determination on her friend's face and knew there was no way she's getting out of it, nevermind that she regretted saying anything to begin with. Seeing that she had no choice, Stacie decided she could use this moment to give Chloe the push she seemed to need. "Beca."

Chloe tilted her head to the right and quirked her brow. "What about Beca?" She kept a calm tone, even with her heart racing.

"Seriously, red, that's how you want to do it?" When Chloe didn't say anything, Stacie just rolled her eyes. "You want to bang her. Here, it's out. Now, as happy as I am for you finally realizing it, I'd appreciate-"

"You think I want to sleep with Beca?!" Chloe said a little too loudly and blushed at the possibility of someone,  _Beca,_ hearing her. "She's my best friend and I'm not even into girls." She protested and folded her arms, still holding her clothes.

Stacie rose from the bed and walked over to Chloe. "Did Chloe Beale just lie to my face?" She stopped close to her roommate and looked at her with a challenging expression. "You're telling me you don't have the biggest toner for our sarcastic DJ? That you don't want her to get you to reach the highest tone while she-"

"Ok!" Chloe put her hand over Stacie's mouth to stop her from ending that sentence, though its affect presented itself as her cheeks got even redder. "So maybe I am into girls too and.." She gulped and averted her eyes. "Perhaps I have the tiniest crush on Beca, but it doesn't mean anything. She's my best friend and I'm not going to ruin it because I'm.. Because I.."

"-Have a toner for her?" Stacie helped her finish. She's shocked from seeing her captain so flushed and awkward, it's so not the Chloe she's used to. She wanted to help her out and damn, she had the knowledge. "We're graduating soon, Chlo. You really want to have regrets?" She asked gently and moved backwards to give the woman some space.

Chloe took a deep breath before blue eyes looked back into brown. "I'd take that over ruining our friendship. It doesn't worth it."

"You know your friendship won't last with that itch between your legs and in your heart, right?" She hated saying that and even more the hurt on Chloe's face, but it didn't make it less true. How long would she be able to keep it a secret and have Beca so close and do nothing? "You're not the only one who stares, if you haven't noticed. And you know Beca, she and feelings don't mix together too well. Maybe she's scared to try it out too?"

 With a sigh, Chloe shook her head. "Please, just drop it, Stace, I made up my mind." She wasn't attracted to Beca that much, they were just really close and with the lack of action, her mind started to alter her feelings. That was it and Chloe was going to push through for the sake of their friendship, she's sure it'd pass away anyway. "Respect my decision and keep it to yourself, please?" Chloe said when she saw the disapproving expression on her friend's face.

It wasn't her life and she didn't want to cause Chloe more pain by forcing her to talk about it, so Stacie nodded. "I'm here for you if you need."

"Thanks. I'm going to take that shower now."

"Yeah, that can help relieve some stress." Stacie winked.

Chloe groaned as she grabbed her towel and received a questioning look from her roommate. "If I could only..."

"What do you mean? You're not-"

"-I do, I try anyway.. Lately I just can't, you know.." Chloe ran her hand through her hair, hiding how it twitched at the admission.

Stacie's eyes opened wide as if she heard devastating news. Well, for her these were horrible news. "Are you sure you're doing it right? Maybe I could teach you some of my moves?"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "Thanks, but I've got it." Another awkward situation with a Bella? Yeah, Chloe thought that one was enough. She'll get there on her own. Eventually.

* * *

The Bellas were all gathered in the living room, each had her own plate full of hot homemade lunch. Because Beca was the last to get to the living area, all the seats but one were taken. She had to share the loveseat with Chloe, which she was alright with; if she had to be physically close to someone for a long period of time, Chloe was the one she was the most comfortable to do it with.

The shower helped in terms of cooling Chloe down. When she saw Beca taking the seat next to her, a smile quickly formed on her lips. Her legs automatically lifted up and over Beca's lap as she rested her back on the cushions and ate. Beca looked at Chloe's legs for a moment, then chuckled at her ginger friend before starting to eat.

The Bellas were all talking, the subject changing too fast for Beca to follow, so she was just enjoying being around the girls she considered family by now. Chloe, on the other hand, was taking part in some of the discussions. She was having fun hanging out with the girls and that they all were getting along. Though she did have a secret motive for being as involved as she was; keeping her mind off the warmth she felt due to Beca's hands resting on her legs after the girl was done eating. Chloe even felt Beca tapping her skin, some random rhythm that felt so nice against her skin.

It was getting too much and there was nothing she could've done to stop it, it wasn't like she didn't try. How long can a person be on the edge before dying?

Chloe wanted to cry.

* * *

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and she saw it was still dark. She was so exhausted from the day, but something woke her up. She groaned at the pool between her legs and the heat coming from there. She glanced over to Stacie's side of the room to see the bed was empty. It wasn't uncommon for her roommate to spend the night somewhere else, so Chloe wasn't worried. What did worry her was the throbbing between her legs. Unfortunately for her, despite her roommate being gone, she wasn't alone. Beca was right next to her, facing the wall and sleeping peacefully. They probably fell asleep talking or listening to something, Chloe couldn't concentrate on anything except how horny she felt.

It wasn't fair, she was extremely turned on and couldn't do anything about it. Or maybe she could?

Chloe knew it creepy and wrong, but she felt so close to reaching that blissful feeling, the same one that was supposed to get rid of all of her problems. Maybe she could just stroke herself a few times and be over with it. Beca would never know. She shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable and the small friction caused her to bite down a moan. Yeah, she had to do it or else she was sure she was going to explode.

"I'm sorry, Becs." She whispered and slid a hand under her shorts and panties.

Chloe's eyes rolled at the wetness she found there. Her hips bucked the first moment her fingers touched her swollen clit. She continued with slow circular movements for a little while, enjoying the amazing sensation it brought her. Her free hand under her shirt, to her erect nipples. She reached the left one and gently pulled on it. Chloe bit her bottom lip as hard as she could to prevent releasing any voices.

She entered herself with two fingers, not even bothering with adjusting herself; she was too far gone for that. She pumped in and out, fast, as she twisted and pulled her nipple. As much as she didn't want to, pictures of Beca ran through her mind; her body in certain outfits and.. Ugh, she had the image of her naked and it was so wrong, but when it popped into her mind, Chloe barely held her body down and stopped it from crying loudly.

She was there, it was supposed to happen, yet it didn't and Chloe thought she was going to lose her mind.

Just when she was ready to give up and go change, her hands already out from under her clothes, she felt a movement in the bed. When looked to the side, Chloe gasped at seeing Beca looking back at her. Now she wished she was dead because this couldn't have been more mortifying.

She was about to say something when Beca shushed her. Chloe saw Beca moving her hand to her stomach and without breaking eye contact, going under her shorts.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, stuttering at the feeling of Beca's fingers going under her panties.

"You've been going at it for a while and I could hear you got frustrated, I thought I'd help." Beca whispered back as she scooted closer.

"B-But.. We can't.." Chloe tried weakly.

"It's just a friend helping a friend." Beca said and pushed two fingers into Chloe. "I know you need it, I saw the suffering in your eyes. Let me do this for you." Beca said directly into Chloe's ear.

Chloe's eyes were closed and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Beca's fingers inside her felt so good. She was going fast, thrusting hard into her, hitting that sweet spot. "Oh, fuck, don't stop." Chloe begged, her hips rolling with the rhythm of Beca's fingers.

Beca got her other hand other Chloe's shirt, finding a very aroused nipple to play with. Her lips were attached to Chloe's neck, just under her ear, sucking and biting hard on the skin there. 

"Damn, Beca, you're so good." Chloe was doing her best to be quiet, thought she wished she didn't have to be. Beca was twisting her nipple hard, like she liked it, and hit her clit every time she pushed her fingers back inside. Chloe was in heaven.

"You're tight, but so wet that I can go as fast as I want, as you need." Beca husked and moved to another spot on her neck she could nibble on. "You're close, I can feel it."

So closed. It was insane; she was finally going to cum, yet she never wanted Beca to stop fucking her.

Chloe spread her legs wider and opened her mouth to try and get some air into her lungs.

Beca took her fingers out and before Chloe could protest, she began to move them against her swollen bundle of nerves. 

"Yes, god, faster!" Chloe let out and arched her back. "Please, Becs, I need you."

That was it, Chloe felt she was right there, on the verge of letting go and she didn't care if she was going to scream Beca's name and wake all the Bellas.

Only that didn't happen. Instead, she jolted awake at the feeling of something hitting her face.

"What the fuck?" Chloe said angrily as she pushed the pillow that was thrown at her aside. 

"You won't stop moving and mumbling." Stacie told her with a voice laced with sleep.

Chloe froze. The room was dark and silent, but instead of Beca being near her,  _inside_ her, Stacie was in her own bed sleeping.

'A dream?!' Chloe wanted to scream and curse the universe for playing with her like that.

She was too tired and upset to get up and change her soaking underwear. She whispered an apology to Stacie and lay back down on the mattress. She needed the sleep, but she wasn't sure if she could fall back asleep in her state. She was worried she'd have another vivid dream.

Chloe was screwed and with her bad luck, not literally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared to ask, but tell me anyway?  
> Hopefully, I could write more Bechloe soon, this time without torturing our precious redhead.  
> 'till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to know if you liked it.  
> I'm debating if to write more Bechloe or even taking prompts, so it'd help knowing if this one was alright.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read and enjoyed! :)  
> 'till next time. Maybe.


End file.
